1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for artificial respiration, which has a blower connected to a control, wherein both the control and the blower are arranged in a housing, and wherein the control is connected to at least one indicating device and also at least one operating element.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such devices for artificial respiration are typically connected to a supply system for being supplied with power and connected to a respiration mask by means of a respiratory tube. A patient puts on the respiration mask in the area of the face while the artificial respiration is being carried out.
For example, it is known to use such devices for artificial respiration for carrying out CPAP therapy, APAP therapy or bilevel ventilation. In principle, any desired respiration sequences can be preset by the control of the device.
It would be advantageous to design of a device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that improved quality of use is provided.